tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ezekielguy
hey dude! Did you join Sorreltail18's tdi camp? If you didn't do you want to join? Please do!!! Sorreltail18 20:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Vote Will you use your DJ character to vote in this marshmallow cermony in Ricky490's TDI Camp? From Ricky490 Hey, you were nominated for elimination in Total Drama Author. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk Are you okay? You haven't been on lately. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk ??? You should make your userpage soon but hey, do you want to join Total drama wonderland? if you can feel free to sign up! Sorreltail18 01:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 VOTE i need your vote in my camp. read the rules at that page please!!!- TDI19 Feel Better! Well, in that case, I hope you feel better, and I hope to see you in season two. (if you want.) --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) new wikia I wanna say... if you joined tdw or helped out in untold stories of tdi you can go to tdwonderland.wikia.com (your buddy sorreltail18!)--Hello! 02:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Why You Little? "Immature Parrot-Faced Freak" that's no way to talk to a fellow wikia member, and you know only some truly immature would say those things. I wasn't thinking of this but you are a rude, cruel man. I felt sorry about the banned incident and I wanted to be friends with you again, but now you are nothing but a...nothing, I'm not going say it but your so...MEAN! Good day, Zekey (mean sacrasism). Ricky490 UHHH No recolors or you may get eliminated!!!- TDI19 I did not even see that the mole was gone, but I think it would help your chances in the competition to give her a new hair style (may I suggest a long brown style), and some new clothes. BTW, r u off from school this week?- TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) better, and is there any way u could get that in a white background. (sorry, i know i am being so bossy right now)- TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) try it and i think it will be ok- TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) what r u using. paint??? Click on the paint bucket on the side icons, the color white and then click the background. it should work- TDI19 upload it and i will take a look- TDI19 i see. it is ok, go with the black bg- TDI19 treat 4 u: The 6th episode of TDA http://www.veoh.com/search/videos/q/tda+aftermath#watch%3Dv17502733DN8Qy8Dz- TDI19 y sadie 2- TDI19 Can u not be Heather in Next Top Model. U already have 3 girls, and I want someone else to have a chance to join.- TDI19 yeah To Ezekielguy, about me stealing your Doug character (I didn't know you were using it) you didn't put your name or anything next to the character. And I played Doug like a freak because I'm not such a big fan of him, but if you still hate my guts, I understand but don't say it all right, Like the phrase, if your not going to say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Ricky490, out. Too far... Ricky has done somethings, you have done some things. If this fighting contineus on this wiki I will have to ban both of you. Can't you guys just get along? --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 23:25, 17 February 2009 (UTC) OK, Ezekielguy, we'll be friends, again (hugs Ezekielguy) inform that to your friend list. But the only reason I hate Doug is because is just too uncomfortable and annoying and he has a mental relationship with a coconut (that's insane) hope this doesn't ruin our relationship like it did before. Ricky490, out. The New Beginning! Hey, you should work on the Total Drama Preschool thing, and I got an idea of a challenge, have the campers drink 1,000 cups of water and then they must stay the whole day without going to the bathroom and not using their diapers or trees, and then do water things like water guns shooting, or hose near the pants while watering flowers, and more. I just really like bladder problems. Ricky490, out. Ravioli! Sure, let's be friends ^^ (PS: I'm an Ezekiel fan too...) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Mmm, that is a problem. Personally, I'd suggest issuing a public apology of some sort, to let everyone know you feel sorry about what happened. I'll vouch for you if needed. Good luck, fellow Ezekiel fan. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Question What exactly was enemies day? I never understood why you did or why it is a problem. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, well I never saw it as an attack on Ricky. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ..."enemies day?"--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Doug Hey, Zekey? I'm probably gonna use Doug and the other TDPreschool characters for the next TDAuthor challenge. What kind of personality does Doug have? And the other Preschoolers? I hope Nalyd doesn't consider this cheating. I'm awful at using other people's characters since I always get their personalities wrong! you may certainly use Doug! his personality is kind of mixed. he's weird like his dad but street-smart and gangsta like his mom. I'm honored that you want to use my character in a story!-Ezekielguy Thank you. I was thinking maybe a story of them being preteens and being tricked into competing in "Total Drama Middle School!"--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmm. Maybe, but I think that the only people qualified to convey the voted off contestants' thoughts are the contestants themselves.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) That gives my an idea! The voted-offs get to make up ideas for challenges one week once we reach a certain number, and the remaining authors decide which to work on! Tell Nalyd! Ha! It's like "I Triple Dog Dare You!"--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Tell Nalyd! When you and I put our brains together, even Noah doesn't have anything on us!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) What characters are you in Tdifan1234's camp? Do they want to be in Zack's (One of my chars) alliance?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe, I'll think about it. =) --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 23:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I reiterated the iea in a more concise manner to Nalyd. I'll need to work on the 'bot, it still has a few kinks. In the meantime, let's deliver messanges ourselves!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) A combo of our fics, plus with all new characters! ALL WILL TREMBLE BEFORE OUR MIGHT!!!!!111ONE!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ONE!!!!!!!!!!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) How about our camp be called the Zeke and Zak Camp? I'll make it now!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) PING! Most honorable Ezekielguy, the mighty Zakkoroen wishes to inform you that the Zeke and Zak Camp is up at last! You would do well to put up some of your own characters for role-play! As a host, you are Chef. I bid you goodbye, my liege.-The Zeke and Zak Messenger Droid Why don't you copy your list, then, if you get in an edit conflict, just paste again?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You can be two more characters!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) 'Ello to my fellow Ezekiel fan! I'm considering joining the Zeke and Zak camp (mostly as a random pixie that's determined to get in but isn't officially a competitor XD) and I was wondering if I could play Stitches? She's one of my favorite TDPS characters (other than Hans). The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Well, there's my four characters- Hans, Stitches, Cassie, and Sunshine the Ravioli Pixie! LET THE INSANITY BEGIN!!!!! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Stop editing Z and Z camp for a bit till Sunshine gets a word in. I'll tell you when you can start again. Thanks!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) PING! The great and wise Zakkoroen has decreed that Total Drama Middle School shall be a collabaritive work with you at the TDIFanfic wiki. The TDAuthor story is a prologue.-The Zeke and Zak Messenger Droid PING! The omnipotent Zakkoroen requests that you decide the first challenge of the Zeke and Zak Camp.-The Zeke and Zak Messenger Droid PING! Please post the challenge Remember, be NON-BIASED about the winner of the challenge!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 01:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Make Sunshine and the Duncan cutout the winners! XD--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 01:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) It would be funny, though. Keep it in mind.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 01:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, it was a continutity error, which I deplore. Zach was still begging Sunshine to dance, so... sorry.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 01:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Change Zach's vote, you can't vote for yourself.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 01:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Come ON, Ezekielguy!!! I din't get to try and make Zachery feel better because I kept getting edit conficts!!! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Can you determine if Zakkoroen used your characters well in TDAuthor week four please? --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 11:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) It was my turn to make a challenge! Next it will be Nalyd's (He's our third host)--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 13:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Too late to 'pologize? Is it too late to put some of my chracters for use in Zeke and Zak Camp? I don't remember which one of you said I could, but I just want to know if it is still okay. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) How many? I have like 34. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yay!!! Thanks for the pic! I'll have to put these on my userpage! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks ^^ *huggles Duncan poster, yes, I have a Duncan poster...* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, but they'll forever exist *rainbow appears behind her* in our hearts! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Your turn to make a challenge in Z & Z.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 18:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe something to build trust among the new teams?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 18:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Post it, my good friend!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 18:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Just post it all in one go, dude.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 18:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) How about each team nominates someone to jump out of a plane , and another person must catch them.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Matt is on the Killer Bats. What is the challenge's second part?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) That's a little off the wall. How about the calssic blind toboggen race?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Try it. It's a classic.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You aren't dumb! Don't say that! You have great ideas too!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) 'Snothin'.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC)